Kiss
by yuichi jin
Summary: Naruto seperti seorang putri tidur yang hanya akan tersadar setelah mendapat sebuah ciuman dari panger- maksudnya putrinya tersayang


Kita bukan siapa-siapa, Kita hanya sekedar teman. Teman dekat yang tidak terikat oleh apapun. Harusnya aku marah, Marah pada diriku sendiri karena terlalu berharap padamu.

Naruto © masashi Kishimoto

Narusaku

Rate : M

Happy reading minna-san

Melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya, tidak ada lagi siswa dan siswi yang terlihat, Sekolahnya saat ini sudah benar-benar sepi. "Huft..." Naruto menarik napas panjang lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok gerbang sekolahnya. Apa sudah selama itu kah dia menunggu. Sebenarnya saat ini dia sudah ingin pulang dan menikmati kasurnya yang empuk, tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan sakura. Teman sekaligus tetangga apartemen sebelahnya, Tapi bukan hanya itu saja alasannya. Ada alasan lain yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan.

"Naruto..." Sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat di bahunya menyadarkan dari lamunannya. Menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja mengangetkannya.

"Maaf... apa kau sudah lama menungguku Naruto ?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut Pink yang sebelumnya sudah memukulnya ringan.

"Tidak juga, Ayo pulang... aku sudah lelah sakura." Ajak Naruto berjalan pulang meninggalkan sakura. Padahal sebelumnya Naruto yang sudah menunggu dirinya, sekarang justru dia yang meninggalkan sakura. Melihat Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan, Sakura berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Naruto.

Sepanjang mereka berjalan pulang, hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua, tidak seperti biasanya, Karena biasanya Naruto akan bercerita banyak tentang keseruan yang dia alami di sekolah, Tetapi saat ini Naruto Hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan satu pun kata-kata. Melihat Naruto yang hanya diam saja membuat Sakura menjadi bingung.

"Naruto, Apa kau marah padaku karena aku terlalu lama tadi?" Sakura mencoba memvuka pembicaraan karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Tidak." Sebuah jawaban Singkat meluncur dari mulut Naruto.

"Lalu apa kau sed-"

"Aku hanya sedang lelah saat ini, Jadi aku ingin segera pulang Sakura." Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura, seolah sudah paham dengan apa yang akan di tanyakan Sakura.

"Tapi Naruto kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kau ada masalah."

"Aku bilang tidak ada!" Dengan nada suara yang sedikit di naikan Naruto menjawab perkataan Sakura. untuk menegaskan bahwa dia tidak ingin di ajak berbicara saat ini, Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura ikut mempercepat langkah kakinya, berusaha menyamai Langkah Naruto. Dan Keheningan kembali di antara mereka, Sakura tidak berniat melanjutkan bertanya atau mengajak Naruto berbicara setelah mendengar Jawaban Naruto sebelumnya.

KISS

Sesampainya di apartemen miliknya, Naruto melemparkan ranselnya ke sembarang arah. Lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke atas Kasur, Dia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun, bahkan hanya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Atau menyalakan Lampu. Dalam kegelapan saat ini mung Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi kedua matanya. Perlahan air matanya mengalir melalui matanya dan melewati tangannya. Mengingat gosip yang dia dengar di sekolah tadi siang.

Flasback

"Lapar..." Naruto berkata pelan sambil berjalan kearah kantin. Tanpa sengaja Naruto mendengar pembicaraan beberapa anak perempuan yang sedang bergosip. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang di dengarnya, Naruto mencoba lebih seksama mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Nee... Ku dengar Hari ini Sasuke mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura loh!"

"Maksudmu Sasuke Uchiha pangeran kita itu kah?"

"Iyaaa... menurut mu apa Sasuke-sama akan di terima?"

"Pasti di terima olehnya... iya kan."

"Benar juga ya..."

'Oh, jadi Sakura akan mendapat pernyataan cinta ya' Batin Naruto

Deg... Naruto merasa kesal mendengar pembicaraan dari para gadis tersebut. Tetapi Naruto Harus sadar, dia hanya teman. Dan juga tetangga yang baru satu bulan tinggal bersebelahan dengan apartemen keluarga Sakura.

Karenanya tidak ada alasan baginya untuk melarang sakura atau Hal lainnya.

Flasback End

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat, Lalu memukul-mukul kasur yg sedang dia tiduri saat ini. Untuk melampiaskan rasa kekesalannya.

"Bodoh... Aku memang bodoh! Aku Harusnya menyadarinya, bahwa dia pasti memiliki seseorang yang spesial. Hiks... hiks... Andai aku lebih berani... Mungkin." Naruto menangis dalam kegelapan meluapkan kesedihannya,

Andai waktu bisa diputar,. Jika ada kesempatan mungkin dia akan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Naruto menyukai Sakura sejak pertama kali bertemu. Saat sakura datang ke apartemen miliknya karena mereka bersebelahan.

"Sakura... Aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu. Andai aku punya keberanian untuk mengutarakan semua perasaan ku padamu, Hiks... Mungkin saat ini kita bisa bersama ya kan?"

Di tengah kesedihannya, Tiba-tiba saja pintu apartemennya di ketuk oleh seseorang.

Tok... tok... tok...

"Naruto... Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya sebuah suara dari luar apartemennya.

Naruto mengenal suara itu, Dengan segera dia berdiri dari kasur. Dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya. "Tunggu sebentar Sakura," dia tidak ingin Sakura melihat dirinya seperti ini. Naruto menekan sakelar yang ada di dekatnya, membuat suasana yang awalnya gelap menjadi terang.

Cekrek... terlihat kenop pintu yang di putar, dengan sedikit dorongan pintu tersebut terbuka, Dan tampak lah Sakura yang melangkah masuk ke apartemennya. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagi Sakura karena Naruto jarang mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali... Eh, matamu kenapa?" Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto untuk melihat ada apa dengan Naruto. Setelah jarak yang cukup dekat, " Kau habis menangis Naruto?" Tanya sakura heran, karena melihat Mata Naruto yang memerah.

"Ah... ini mataku hanya kemasukan debu saja Sakura." Naruto mencoba untuk mencari alasan berharap Sakura mempercayai kebohongannya. "Kau sendiri, ada perlu apa kemari Sakura?"

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Kaa-san, dia memanggil mu. kau di ajak makan malam di rumah kami."

"Oh... hanya itu saja? Tidak ada yang lain?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hump... ada," Sakura semakin memperpendek jarak mereka Sakura mengakat sebelah tangannya ke depan wajah Naruto membentuk hufur mengisyaratkan angka 2. Menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ada dua hal yang ingin aku beritahukan, pertama Jangan terlalu percaya Dengan gosip yang beredar. Karena belum tentu itu benar, Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung untuk mengetahui kebenarannya. Lalu yang kedua..." cukup lama Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya. Secara mendadak Sakura mendorongnya, Membuat Naruto yang terkejut kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke kasur yang ada di belakang mereka. Tiba-tiba Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dan memperkecil jarak di antara mereka sampai... Cup... Bibir Sakura mendarat mulus di bibir Naruto. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Kedua... Jika kau mencintaiku, Minta lah aku dari kedua Orangtuaku Naruto." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura Turun dari kasur tersebut. Dan berjalan mundur ke arah pintu keluar menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto masih membisu karena semua yang di lakukan oleh sakura padanya. Membutuhkan waktu bagi dirinya untuk memahami semua yang terjadi.

"Ah... satu lagi Naruto."

"Ya..."

"Lain kali, disaat kau ingin bersedih. Pastikan kau mengunci pintu rumahmu... A-NA-TA." sakura mengeja kata-kata terakhirnya. Sebelum keluar dari apartemen Naruto.

"A-NA-TA." Naruto memegang bibirnya sembari mengeja kembali kata-kata terakhir Sakura mencoba memahami semua yang terjadi dan... seketika wajah Naruto memerah. "Sakura... Kau mendengar semuanya?" Naruto sedikit berteriak setelah dia memahami semuanya.

Terdengar suara sakura tertawa setelah teriakan Naruto

The end

RnR jika berminat

Terimakasih


End file.
